Presently fasteners are made with various recessed openings for receiving a matched driving tool such as the Phillips design, straight walled hexagon, and other multi-lobe geometries. The walls and faces of the driver and recess typically are designed to fit closely with each other in order to achieve face-to-face (mating) contact between the driving member and driven surfaces of the fastener. Some types of fasteners directed towards increasing security utilize non-standard recessed openings in an attempt to thwart the removal of a fastener. For example, non-standard recessed openings may include rounded surfaces designed to prevent loosening of an installed fastener, various geometric shapes such as hexagons or polygons, and varying recessed wall shapes incorporated rounded curves. Although non-standard designs may increase security to some degree they are not 100% effective.